


Bring Your Children to Work!

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: It's meeting time, and America somehow manages to make everyone bring their children. Let the craziness ensue.Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	Bring Your Children to Work!

Title: **Bring Your Children to Work!**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/Family  
Published: 09-02-13, Updated: 03-03-14  
Chapters: 10, Words: 17,447

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue: The G8 Meeting**

* * *

Author's Note: So, I've noticed that there are a LOT of American state-fics out there, and some Canadian province-fics. BUT NO ONE WRITES ABOUT NON-NORTH AMERICAN ADMINISTRATIVE DISTRICTS!

This is my fail attempt at remedying that. I know next to nothing about relationships between these regions of countries, and am too lazy to research it, so I shall just portray them with normal sibling relationships. If wherever you live hates some other place, but I portrayed them as being friends, sorry!

Oh, and this fic is also because I discovered that China's provinces are cannon. Yep. Look in Volume 5. And Japan's prefectures are cannon as well, so... Yep.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. Kinda obvious...

* * *

England sighed and started to gather his papers. Another G8 summit, over and done with. And they had gotten even less accomplished this time around than last time.

Sometimes, the island nation wondered what use it was to hold these meetings.

Beside him, Japan was packing away his materials, and across from him, France was telling Italy some... things... while Russia smiled creepily at... the empty chair next to him? Wait, that was Canada... At the front of the room, Germany was reminding everyone of some last minute details.

That was when England realized something was wrong.

Usually, America would be jumping up and down, munching on burgers while yelling something impossible about superheroes or something. But today, he was just sitting quietly in his seat.

England began to have a very uncomfortable feeling.

* * *

Japan turned to America, who was sitting next to him.

"America-kun, are you OK? You seem subdued."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Japan. Just... thinking."

"Ah... I see..." But inwardly, Japan was cringing. America thinking while sitting quietly and _not_ munching on burgers? That was not a good sign...

* * *

Upon hearing America's statement to Japan, France immediately started laughing.

"Ohonhonhon~! Amerique, what are you thinking about? Care to share with big brother France?" he said, winking.

England immediately grew red and started sputtering at the French nation.

France just continued laughing, ignoring the slight twinge of "something's wrong" in the depths of his mind.

* * *

"Ve?" Italy tilted his head. France and England were arguing again, Russia was staring, and Germany was facepalming. Suddenly, the fighting nations crashed into his chair, making him jump up in terror and run to Germany.

"AAAHHHH! DOITSU!"

"Italia! Stop clinging to me!" Germany pried Italy's fingers off of his arm. Saddened, Italy looked back at the room while blabbering to Germany about pasta.

What was America doing, sitting all alone...?

* * *

Like Italy, Germany was also wondering what America was doing. Usually, the nation would be trying to get control of the conversation (not that Germany ever let him).

This silence was... unnatural.

"Ja, ja..." he responded to Italy's query as to whether they could make pasta together. But his mind wasn't on pasta.

He just _knew_ something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Russia's smile grew wider. Maybe America was considering becoming one with him! And the country next to him looked like a soft seat...

Russia stood up and sat on Canada, who quietly squeaked "Maple!". The Eurasian nation ignored it, and continued pondering the enigma that was America.

Somehow, he didn't think the superpower was about to give up that easily...

* * *

From his position trapped under Russia, Canada sighed. This was not good. Knowing his brother, America would probably explode with a crazy suggestion that would throw the world into chaos.

He tried to push Russia off of him, intent on stopping his southern twin before he could get into any trouble, but the other northern nation was really heavy, and Canada didn't want to go hockey mode on him. He valued his alliances.

Then he saw the glint in America's eyes. Panic overtook him, and he shoved both Russia and the meeting table out of the way, jumping on his brother.

But it was too late.

* * *

America stood up from his seat, ignoring the Canadian nation that flew past him in a missed fly-tackle. He flipped the meeting table back into position, and slammed his hands down on the wooden surface hard enough to make it crack.

"DUDES! I HAVE A PROPOSITION!" he announced loudly.

"I didn't know you knew the word "proposition", you git," England muttered absentmindedly. America just ignored him.

"NEXT MEETING, WE ARE GOING TO BRING..." Here America paused for dramatic emphasis. "...OUR CHILDREN!"

Silence fell over the room.

Then it exploded.

"WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY CHILDREN I HAVE, YOU BLOODY IDIOT?"

"NON! AMERIQUE, NON! THEY WILL DESTROY THE WORLD!"

"Kolkolkol... Amerika, you cannot be serious, da?"

"Ve... DOITSU! Doitsu, I'm scared..."

"AMERICA YOU DUMMKOPF! DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPOSSIBLE NATIONS' CHILDREN ARE?"

"America-san... I do not think this is the best idea..."

Canada just sighed and facepalmed. "Maple... not this..."

America shrugged off all the protests. "England, you can just bring your brothers. I guess we don't need you and your brothers' however many children..."

England's eye twitched. "You want me... to bring my brothers?"

"Yeah."

"Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland?" he clarified.

"Uh... yeah."

"... ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE, YOU [the rest of this rant has been censored for purposes of keeping this rated T.]!"

Suddenly, Canada spoke up. "You know what? I actually agree with my brother for once."

Everyone jumped.

"Canada? When did you get here? You agree with me?" America asked.

Canada sighed. "I was here the entire time... But yes, I agree with you."

"Why, mon petite Canada? Why would you agree with him?" France lamented dramatically.

"Because. It will show him that his ideas are horrible. And give our children some time to get some of the destructive energy out of their systems..." Canada shuddered, thinking of two very specific provinces who were probably destroying his house as he spoke.

"Then it's settled! Everyone's bringing their children to the next meeting!"

With that, America ran out of the room, dragging Canada along behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: Hehehehe... Here goes nothing...

* * *

**Chapter 2: The United States of America**

* * *

Author's Note: AND... Here we go! So America first, because the alphabet. :P

Note: Genders are randomly assigned. Ish. Some are specifically gendered, based on how I think they should be.

* * *

The doors to the meeting room opened very quietly, and a group of shadowy figures walked in. Whispers could be heard as they crept around the room, installing tiny cameras everywhere.

A few minutes later, there was a bit of giggling, and the door shut once again behind the intruders.

Everything was ready.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the windows as the custodians opened the curtains in the UN building, preparing for the arrival of the "important delegates" from around the world.

Suddenly, a shrill scream sounded from the hall.

That was when the chaos began.

* * *

**In the hallway...**

"STOP IT!" a girl screamed at her twin brother, who was pulling on one of her pigtails. He grinned mischievously.

"No! Take it or leave it, South!"

Beside them, another boy sighed. "Dad, the Dakotas are fighting again," he called.

"Just break them up, Colorado. You've done it a million times," America replied offhandedly.

"Technically, he's done it five hundred thirty eight thousand six hundred eighty-four times," commented another girl.

"Oh, shut up California," one of the boys nearby said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, come on, Oregon, you know she can't help it!" teased another while California fumed.

"Nevada! That wasn't very kind of you," complained a younger girl as she hugged California. "I think Cali's statistics are interesting!"

"Thank you, Arizona," California said, glaring pointedly at Oregon and Nevada. North and South Dakota, who had stopped fighting due to Colorado's intervention, giggled. California shot them a glare as well.

"Hey, North!"

Two heads turned in the direction of the speaker. "Yes?"

The approaching boy looked slightly sheepish. "Uh, sorry, North Dakota... I meant her." He pointed to the girl standing a bit away, who had also responded to his call.

North Dakota glared, causing the boy to put his hands up in surrender. "Ah! Sorry, I gotta talk to her about, uh, you know..."

"Twin stuff. East coast problems," supplied his twin sister.

"Yeah! That's right!" The boy ran away, his sister trailing behind.

"Jeez, what's with the Carolinas?" someone asked, coming up behind the Dakota twins.

"I don't know," answered the South Dakota.

"Come on, Wyoming, let's go bother Idaho." North Dakota pulled the other boy away, while South Dakota wandered off in another direction.

"Hey, Montana!" she called.

A tall girl with braids turned around. "Yeah, SD?"

"North and Wyoming are bothering Idaho. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

And with that, the four of them went in search of the poor state who was only trying to eat his baked potato snack.

"Ah! Stop! Give it back! DAAAAAD!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Carolinas...**

"Smooth, South, real smooth," North Carolina mocked, rolling her eyes. Her brother spluttered indignantly.

"Hey! You're response wasn't much better! You just made them think of us like some snobby Easterners!"

"What about snobby Easterners?" A couple of other teens came over, hearing their conversation.

"I think South Carolina messed up again..." one of them said, rubbing his face.

"North, too..." said another who looked identical to the first. She went over to said state.

"Come on, little NC, tell big sister Virginia what's wrong?"

"The Dakotas, that's what's wrong." North Carolina deadpanned.

Upon hearing this, Virginia's face grew blank. "West?"

"Yeah, sis?" West Virginia responded.

"Ready?"

A smirk grew on his face. "Oh yeah."

Together, the Virginias headed off.

"Oh great..." one of the other Eastern states commented, facepalming.

"No kidding, Georgia," another responded, punching his sister in the arm lightly.

"Oh, come off it, New Jersey," one of the other states shot back.

"But Delaware..."

"No buts. Come on, we're breaking up the fight. You too, Pennsylvania," Delaware said, beckoning to his siblings.

"WOOHOO! Awesomeness abounds!" Pennsylvania leapt into the air, her hair flying, and rushed towards the fighting twins.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea?" offered a timid voice.

Delaware sighed. "You come too, New Hampshire. And bring Vermont while you're at it."

The state nodded, then hurried off to find his sister, who shook her head in exasperation.

"Really?" she sighed.

"Oh, and get Ohio to control Penn!" Delaware called after them.

"I'm right here," grumbled Ohio.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

* * *

**Meanwhile, with America...**

"Dad, please?"

"No, Maryland. You cannot have DC."

"But Dad... he's so cute!"

DC's eye twitched. "I am NOT cute!"

"Yes you are!" Maryland hugged DC tightly, causing him to thrash around in her grip.

"STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN! GEORGIA! FLORIDA! HELP!"

Beside them, Georgia laughed, holding up his hands. "Sorry, bro. I'm not getting involved in this."

Beside him, Florida nodded. She smiled apologetically. "Yeah, it's impossible to stop Maryland when she's at it."

Suddenly, the sound of evil laughter permeated the air.

"Did you say impossible? NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!" A darkly cloaked figure suddenly rose up behind the southern states. A girl ran after him, shouting.

"Massachusetts! Please don't-" The girl was suddenly cut off as another random boy popped out, dressed exactly the same as Massachusettes. "Oh, no, not you too! CONNECTICUT! Snap out of it!"

"Hush, Rhode Island. We're going to show our siblings here that NOTHING is impossible!" Connecticut cackled.

"SOMEBODY _PLEASE_ GET NEW YORK OVER HERE!" a boy who was standing to the side yelled.

"Got him!" someone else yelled back a second later. The girl appeared, dragging New York behind her. "What's wrong, Alabama, why do you need- oh."

New York sighed. "Stand aside, Louisiana."

He snapped his fingers, and a gust of air later, Massachusetts and Connecticut were cloak-less and collapsed on the ground, groaning.

New York just shook his head at them. "You guys are older, you should know better!"

Then he left.

"Omigod, are you guys alright?" one of their sisters said, jumping on them.

"Ah, we're fine, Mississippi..." both states replied in unison.

America rubbed his head as the two magic-using states were helped to their feet by their siblings, and allowed himself to be dragged away by another boy, who was chattering at him.

"Wisconsin... Can you please stop grabbing me so hard?"

"Oh, sorry. Hey, me and Michigan and Minnesota and Illinois and Maine and Washington want to know when Uncle Mattie is going to get here?"

"I expect he should be here soon..."

"YAY!" The aforementioned states cheered, high-fiving each other.

"I can't wait to see cousin Manitoba again!" Minnesota gushed. All the others gave her strange looks, except for Maine.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait to see NB and NS either!"

More strange looks were given.

"I, for one, need to talk to Ontario about that prank- uh, I meant, joke! Yeah, joke!" Michigan suddenly grew nervous at his father's stare.

"Don't we all..." Illinois muttered darkly, while Wisconsin nodded.

"I, too, have some business to discuss with dear cousin BC," Washington offered

"He-ey! What's up, guys? Talking about the cousins?" Yet another random state popped up, resting an arm on Illinois's shoulder. He was followed by his sister, who frowned.

"Iowa. Get off of Illinois."

"Aw, Indiana, you're such a spoilsport," Iowa huffed, letting go of Illinois, who shot Indiana a grateful glance. She nodded sharply in reply.

"To answer your question, Iowa, yes."

Iowa smiled. "Then why isn't Alaska here? She'll be _pissed_ for you excluding her."

The other states' faces blanched.

"I'll go get her!" Minnesota called, and ran off. Soon she returned, trailed by Alaska and a younger state.

"You were talking about the cousins. WITHOUT ME." It was not a question.

"Uh... it was only for a little bit!" Michigan hastily defended himself to his younger sister.

"I don't care. You were talking. Without. ME!" Alaska's eyes burned with rage.

Then the smaller state following along behind spoke up. "Alaska... please don't be mad..."

Alaska's features immediately softened. "Alright, Hawaii. But only for you."

Hawaii beamed, his smile lighting up the entire room.

"Papa! Papa!" he cried, clinging to America's hand. "Alaska's the best sister in the world!"

America smiled. At least some of his children got along well. Then again, no one could deny Hawaii anything. He was just too cute.

* * *

**Back to the Carolina twins...**

North Carolina winced as she watched Virginia's fist connect with South Dakota's jaw. Her sister really was special...

"Not this again..." said a voice from behind her.

Without turning, she greeted him. "Tennessee."

"NC. SC." Tennessee nodded to each of the twins in turn.

"Hello, Tennessee," South Carolina replied.

"What brought it on this time?"

"The Dakotas insulted us, and Virginia got possessive."

"Ah. Kentucky?"

"Yeah, bro?" Kentucky looked up from his sketchpad.

"Stop drawing them. It isn't funny."

"Aw, come on..." Kentucky pouted. Tennessee frowned.

"No."

Kentucky huffed, putting away his sketchpad. "I don't even know why I let you boss me around. I'm older!"

"One of us has to be responsible."

"I'm going to talk to Arkansas."

"Have fun."

Kentucky huffed again, then stormed away. "Arkansas! Hey, Arkansas!"

Arkansas turned. "Hey, Kentucky! Come join us!" He waved his brother over.

"Hi Missouri," Kentucky said, greeting the state Arkansas had been talking to. Missouri inclined his head.

"Hey! Are we having our own little gathering?" One of the boys standing to the side jumped into the conversation.

"Kansas! That was rude!" One of the girls pulled him back.

"Aw, Nebraska, I'm sure they didn't mind," came another voice. The five states looked up to see their brother and sister approaching.

"Hi Oklahoma!" Nebraska called. Oklahoma smiled and embraced her sister. "Hi Texas!"

"Hey, guys..." Texas looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Tex?" came another voice.

"Dad's got his 'special' glasses on again. Even after I swore that I would behave! Kansas, why does he always do this to me? Why not the twins?"

"Which ones?" Kansas smiled, knowing his brother was referring to all of them, and tapped his brother on the head. "Maybe he loves you the most. You should be grateful."

Texas glared. "I'd rather he not, thank you very much."

Kansas laughed. "Well, he does. So deal with it!"

"You're impossible." And with that, Texas stomped off, searching for a different brother.

"New Mexico!" New Mexico turned.

"Oh, hey Texas! By the look on your face, I'm guessing Dad's wearing his 'glasses' again?" New Mexico said, pantomiming quotation marks in the air.

"Yeah..." Texas slumped. New Mexico made a sympathetic noise, and another state came over to investigate.

"Oh, Texas." He examined his brother's face for a moment. "Dad watching you again?"

"Yeah. How ever did you guess, Utah?" Texas's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I have my ways." Utah smirked.

* * *

**In the meeting room...**

"Okay, everyone! Listen up! Texas, stop hitting your brother! Massachusetts, put that spell book down. Minnesota, Maine, stop daydreaming about your cousins. Maryland, stop strangling DC. Pennsylvania..." here America paused. "...Just stop whatever it is that you're doing."

"I'm making this leaf awesome!"

"That's great, now stop."

Pennsylvania pouted, but put her leaf down.

"Now, I want all of you to be on your best behavior. That means no explosions, no pranks, no goofing off with your cousins. Got it?"

"Got it." All of the American states (and DC) answered simultaneously.

"Good."

A moment later, they heard chatter, fighting, and a few noises that sounded suspiciously like gunshots coming down the hall.

"And that would be Canada."

* * *

Author's Note: Heh heh. Here come the Canadians. Be afraid. BE VERY AFRAID.

To make up for their lesser number, I am going to make them more... uh... dysfunctional. I use that term loosely. And you thought the Americans were bad?

Anyways. Human age appearance is based on the date of the state's entry into the US, except for DC, who's younger in appearance than all of them, and not a state anyways. Think of Delaware being about 15-16, all the way down to Hawaii being about 9 or 10. DC would be 7-ish, hence Maryland being able to pick him up and pseudo-strangle him.

I don't know why most people are like "Oh, Pennsylvania is a Prussia doppelganger!" but that idea appeals to me, so... yeah. (I think it has something to do with the Prussian Baron von Stueben or whoever who trained soldiers in Valley Forge during the Revolution era? I dunno...)

However, I disagree with most people's characterization of California. I used to live there, and let me tell you, the competition in schools is FIERCE. AND the Bay area has all of those high-tech companies' headquarters and stuff (like Apple, Google, etc.), so my California is geeky-smart, not a stereotypical "blonde, sun-tanned, volleyball-playing" girl that most people seem to portray her as. NEWSFLASH! The stereotypical California beach, that's supposed to run along the entire coast of the state? IT DOESN'T EXIST! The Pacific Ocean is too cold and rocky. Go to New Jersey or something to actually see that.

... OK, I'm done ranting...

Hope you liked it!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Canada**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm procrastinating on homework and other stories... I don't even know why... *flops onto the ground*

Derp. Whatever.

Crazy Canadians... :P You'll see.

* * *

The reactions were mixed when the arrival of the Canadian provinces and territories (and their nation) was announced.

Some of the American states hid, trembling in fright.

Some of them jumped up and down in excitement.

Some of them facepalmed. Hard.

A few more mature ones rolled their eyes at their siblings.

And America just stood there, bracing himself for what was to come.

* * *

In the hallway...

"Maple..."

This statement came from Canada, as he quietly watched the chaos from the sidelines.

"Should I go break them up...? No, it's too late..." The northern nation sighed again.

This is what happened to get the timid nation like so:

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NON!"

"YES!"

"NON!"

"YES!"

"NON! Seulement si vous parlez français! Stupide Ontario!"

"Shut up! Just give me back my computer, Quebec!"

The French-speaking province raised an eyebrow, then chucked said computer out the window.

"NOOOOO!" Ontario's eyes widened dramatically. "YOU-!"

Quebec smirked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" With that, Ontario launched himself at his twin, fists flying.

Then again, this happened almost every other day in the Canadian household, considering the two provinces were the... most conflicting... of Canada's children. That, and Ontario's computer was next to indestructible. (Canada had learned after the first few times...)

"Maybe you two should just try to get along, and not pick on each other so much?" offered one of the girls.

Ontario, who was in a headlock, and Quebec, who was currently getting kicked in the guts, both paused.

"SHUT UP, PEI!" "TAIS TOI!"

Then they went back to fighting

Prince Edward Island sighed. "Well, you can't say I didn't try..."

"Why is Quebec being so stubborn again? He was fine yesterday..." said one of her siblings as she approached.

"I really don't know, NS, I really don't know... Say, where's NB?"

"He's over there," Nova Scotia replied, rolling her eyes. "Daydreaming about Maine. Again."

Prince Edward Island smiled sympathetically. "It must be hard, having a twin brother who daydreams about our cousin all the time."

"Tell me about it," Nova Scotia grumbled. She walked over and smacked New Brunswick upside the head.

"Oi. You. Stop it."

"But, sister, I wasn't doing anything!"

Nova Scotia gave him a pointed look. "Maine?"

New Brunswick blushed. "I-I..."

"Uh-huh. Exactly." Nova Scotia rolled her eyes. "Geez. I totally sympathize with Quebec. It's hard, having a jerk as a brother."

"Hey!" Ontario protested, dodging a punch from his twin. "I heard that!"

"It would have been wasted if you hadn't!"

"ARGH! WHY-!" Ontario paused as he was smacked with a stick. Twice. "Newfoundland? Labrador? What was that for?!"

"Go back to your fighting, and don't threaten Nova Scotia." Newfoundland glowered at Ontario. Beside him, the ever-silent Labrador nodded, shooting Quebec a glare.

"Je n'ai rien fait!" said province exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"We know you didn't. We're warning you," Newfoundland answered for his twin.

Quebec glanced at Ontario. Ontario glanced at Quebec. Both shrugged, then continued to fight.

Beside them, a boy facepalmed. "Oh, boy. Couldn't you guys have made them _stop_? We're going to a meeting, for heaven's sake!"

"Sorry, Manitoba..." Newfoundland looked slightly sheepish, while Labrador nodded.

Manitoba sighed. "I'll take care of them... Alberta, Saskatchewan! I need your help!"

"Why us again? Can't BC help you?" Alberta whined, pointing to her sister.

"Yeah, you always pick on us! I'm sure NW Territories would help!" Saskatchewan agreed.

Manitoba rubbed his face. "BC is talking to Dad, and NW Territories has to take care of Nunavut."

"Yukon can do that!" Alberta exclaimed. Her twin nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Fine. You go ask her, then."

Alberta and Saskatchewan paled. "N-No, that's OK. We'll help!"

The twins quickly scampered toward the fighting provinces, trying to pull them apart.

Meanwhile, Northwest Territories looked up at the mention of her name. "Did someone call me?"

Yukon rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the prairie twins."

"Oh! Do they need my help?" NW Territories asked in concern.

"Maybe," was the careless response.

"Watch Nunavut. I'll go make sure everything's OK." NW Territories smiled kindly at her youngest sister, passing her to Yukon.

"I'll be back really soon, Nuna." Nunavut nodded and hugged her sister.

"Don't maim them too much~!" she said in her sweet voice.

"I won't!" With that, NW Territories pulled out her hunting rifle and headed towards the fighting provinces.

"Alberta! Did you need me for something?"

"Huh? O-Oh! Uh, yeah, can you help us separate these two?" Alberta gestured towards Ontario and Quebec.

"Sure!" With a smile, NW Territories lifted her rifle up and took two shots.

Both Ontario and Quebec fell down with a shout of pain.

"NORTHWEST! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ontario yelled.

"Mon bras! MON BRAS!" Quebec yelled in tandem, holding said arm closer to his body.

NW Territories frowned. "Quebec... I know you can speak English as well as the rest of us. Please, this meeting is going to be conducted in English, so speak it."

"Non!"

NW Territories frowned again. "I didn't want to do this, but..."

She lifted her rifle again.

"AH! OKAY, OKAY, I'LL SPEAK ENGLISH!" Quebec yelled in terror.

"Good!"

Nunavut, who had been led over by Yukon, clapped in delight. "YAY! Go Sister! Make us territories proud!"

NW Territories smiled indulgently. "That's my little Nuna!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Canada...**

"Aw, c'mon, Dad! Try it!"

"No, BC. This is not the time!" Canada frowned.

"But Daaad..." British Columbia heckled her father, poking him in the arm.

"BC! You remember the last time this happened don't you? This is a meeting, it's not appropriate!"

"You do it all the time when "meeting" with Netherlands and Denmark," British Columbia pointed out. She shoved her plate of brownies closer to Canada. "Come on, they're happy brownies! They'll make you happy!"

"BC... please don't pass these out. Your uncle would flip," Canada sighed as he caved and took a brownie. "How much did you put in here?"

"The usual."

"Alright. Then one piece shouldn't affect me too much. Especially when dealing with your brothers..."

British Columbia smiled. "Oh, I know."

* * *

As they walked into the meeting room...

"Mani~!"

"Minnie~!"

Immediately, Manitoba and Minnesota jumped on each other. Their siblings, cousins, and fathers all stared.

"Uh... Manitoba? Minnesota?" Canada questioned, a blank look on his face. America had the same expression.

Blushing, the province untangled himself from the state. "Uh... Dad! I-I can e-explain..."

Meanwhile, Maine and New Brunswick had snuck off to a corner. Giggling, Maine pointed to New Brunswick's feet.

"NB, you're wearing those boots again!" she teased. "What did I tell you about them?"

"But they're my favorite! C'mon, Maine, don't make me give up my boots!"

Maine rolled her eyes, laughing. "Rubber boots are hardly appropriate attire for _any_ meeting! Much less our first ever G8 meeting!"

"Are you two quite done yet?"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Both teens jumped at the sound of Nova Scotia's voice. The Maritime province glowered at her brother.

"S-Sorry!" New Brunswick stammered out.

Nova Scotia sighed. "I don't know how you put up with himMMPH! Maine!"

"NS! I MISSED YOU!" Maine exclaimed, continuing her glomp of her cousin.

"MAINE! GET OFF!"

Maine pouted, letting go. "But I missed you!"

Then she glomped Nova Scotia again.

At the same time, Ontario was slowly getting surrounded by some very angry states.

"Uh... guys! I can explain!"

Illinois cracked his knuckles threateningly. "What if we don't like your explanation?"

Ontario paled. "IT WAS ALL QUEBEC'S FAULT!"

Quebec turned. "Quoi? Ontario... What did you just say?"

Then he saw the angry states turning in his direction. "ONTARIO! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

It took the combined strength of more than half of the North Americans to stop a three way fight from breaking out right then and there.

"Maple... Why did I ever agree to this, Al?" Canada rubbed his head again.

"Because I'm the hero!" America said, grinning. "Cheer up, Mattie, they seem to be getting along just fine. Like during the holidays, y'know? How much worse can it get?"

"SCOTLAND YOU BLOODY GIT!" came echoing down the hall.

"Maple..."

* * *

Author's Note: Hehe. *smirks* Poor Canada... Why do I always torture you so in my stories? Sorry, Mattie!

North American family holidays? You don't want to get trapped into those...

I will admit I shamelessly borrowed the idea of BC's "happy brownies" from the iammatthewian project. Teehee!

So, same aging rules apply to Canadian provinces/territories as to American states. Ontario, Quebec, NS, and NB are 15-ish, down to Newfoundland and Labrador, who are 10-ish (but don't mess with them. Or the territories. XD) Nunavut is the exception here. She's about 6-ish, because the real territory of Nunavut was only founded in 1999... That's younger than me... O.o

Lots of twinsies, because yay. Relationships of nation-kind (or, rather, province-kind...) don't have to make sense. I mean, America + Canada = brothers, even though they have different last names.

Some province/territory and state interaction, just because it's fun, and they're cousins. Although I seem to have randomly paired provinces/states... Sorry to anyone who lives in Maine, Manitoba, Minnesota, or New Brunswick! It just kinda... fit...

Translations:

Seulement si vous parlez français! Stupide Ontario! - Only if you speak French! Stupid Ontario!

Tais toi - Shut up

Je n'ai rien fait - I did nothing

Mon bras - My arm

Quoi? - What?

This is random, but in the Wikipedia article (yes, I use Wikipedia for Fanfiction, got a problem with that? O.e) called "Provinces and Territories of Canada", there is a "clickable map of Canada".

... IT'S "CLICKABLE"! DJOIJAIOFNIIOSFJS! THAT'S NOT A WORD, BUT IT'S AWESOME!

... I don't know why I just did that... Ignore me, please... *hides in corner of shame*

I hope you liked it!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The United Kingdom of GB and NI**

* * *

Author's Note: I just realized I forgot the translations for the French last chapter... -_-" I put them in now. Go look, if you want.

This chapter should be relatively short... Since there's only 4 of them, instead of 52 Americans or 15 Canadians... (including the nations themselves) To make up for this, the provinces/territories/states will be making a reappearance.

Also, notice the chapter title. "Great Britain and Northern Ireland" is abbreviated because the UK's full name... doesn't fit in the title box... It only fits up the the "and". So yeah. Sorry!

* * *

"Oh, no. Not them..." America whispered into the deathly silent meeting room. All the states, provinces, and territories were watching him and Canada.

"You started this. Go deal with them!" Canada gave his twin a light shove.

"No! I'm staying right here!" And with that, America planted himself firmly on the ground.

"Fine, then," Canada said as an idea suddenly came to mind. He smiled evilly. "Brother, what do you say we put on a little show for them?"

After a moment, America seemed to understand. His resulting grin matched his northern twin's perfectly. "Yes. Let's."

* * *

**Before, outside the UN building...**

"Bloody hell. I can't believe I actually went along with this..." England grumbled as he parked his car.

"Cheer up, lad. It'll go fine." Scotland leaned over from the backseat, throwing his arm around England's shoulders, only to get it promptly shoved off. "Of course, the boys probably only invited us for me."

"Ha!" Wales laughed sarcastically. "Oh, Scotland, you do think so highly of yourself, do you not?"

"Of course! I AM the little Canadian's favorite uncle, after all!"

"Oh, really, now?" Wales raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps you are Canada's, but I am Australia's!"

"Well, Australia is not here, now, is he?" Scotland smirked.

Wales bristled. "He's at a geographical disadvantage, and you know it!"

"Uh huh. Because everyone knows that-"

"Oh, sod off, both of you," England interrupted. "Get out of the car!"

Grumbling, the two siblings opened their respective doors and climbed out, still arguing about the merits of Canada versus Australia.

"North? You coming?" England said, looking back at his other brother, who was still sitting quietly in the front passenger seat, like he had been doing the entire ride.

Northern Ireland blinked. "Oh! Oh, yes."

Quickly, the youngest of the UK siblings scrambled out of the car and into the building.

England sighed. "This is why I represent us..."

* * *

**Inside the building...**

"They refurnished, didn't they?" Scotland asked, eyeing a vase suspiciously. "This wasn't here last time..."

"No, it appeared of it's own volition one day, just waiting to wake up and eat an unsuspecting nation." Wales rolled his eyes. "Of course they redecorated!"

"Well, excuse me for being wary! For all you know, there could be someone hiding in there waiting to attack us!" Scotland cried, throwing his hands up.

"Crap!" came a voice from the vase.

They all froze as shushing noises issued forth. Wales looked at Scotland. Scotland looked at Northern Ireland. Northern Ireland looked at England. England sighed.

"We hear you, you know. Come out now."

"AH! IT'S HIM!" Jumping from the vase, two blurry figures screamed and ran down the hall so fast, the Italians wouldn't have been able to do it.

"Who was...?" Wales left the question hanging.

Scotland was too stunned to even make an "I told you so" face at him.

* * *

**In the meeting room...**

DC and Nunavut were bent over, hands on their knees, panting for breath.

"How did it go? How did it go?" Most of their siblings and cousins crowded around them, jabbering for information. Nunavut shot them all a glare.

"Next time... make... someone else... go!" DC managed to get out.

"But you and Nuna are the smallest," someone pointed out. This got the crowd another couple of glares.

"Enough of this, did you place the equipment?" Alaska demanded.

"Yes, but we weren't able to stay!" Nunavut complained.

"It doesn't matter, Nuna, the equipment is automatic." Yukon stepped up to her western neighbor. "Come on, Northwest, Alaska, BC, Washington. We have to go monitor their progress before we can join in the action. Nuna, since you're here, you might as well come too. And DC."

Together, the Pacific northwest, the territories, and DC left the room.

"Alright everyone! We all have our jobs, so get to it!" Delaware called out.

"Who made you boss?" Quebec grumbled, but he followed the instruction along with most of the others.

Maine sighed. "At least it wasn't Ontario..."

"Hm," New Hampshire agreed.

* * *

**Back out in the hall...**

Northern Ireland glanced at the ceiling again. "Flying Mint Bunny says there are people up there," he said casually.

His three other siblings all spluttered to a halt.

"What?" England asked. " _Where_ is Flying Mint Bunny?"

"Up there." Northern Ireland pointed.

" _What_ did Mint Bunny say?" Scotland asked.

"There are people up there," Northern Ireland deadpanned.

"And exactly _why_ , will you please ask Mint Bunny, are they up there?" Wales demanded.

Northern Ireland shrugged. "Doesn't know."

Then he resumed walking as if nothing was wrong, while his brothers stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**A minute later...**

"I swear, there is something wrong with the building!" Scotland finally burst out. "It's CREAKING!"

"Shut up, you wanker! I'm trying to do a spell here!" England shouted at him from the place where he and Northern Ireland were attempting to construct a spell circle.

"Aw, I think Scotty's afraid of ghosts!" Wales cackled gleefully.

"I am not!" Scotland responded hotly.

"I think I've finally found out where little America gets his fears from!" Wales continued, ignoring his fuming brother.

"Why you little-!"

"Oh, no! Look, it's a ghost!" Wales exclaimed in mock horror, a smirk on his lips.

With a scream of fury, Scotland launched himself at Wales, and the two fell to the ground, fighting.

England sighed in frustration, abandoning his magic circle. "Come on, North, we'll leave these magic-less imbeciles to it."

Northern Ireland nodded, and followed his brother away as the other two continued fighting.

* * *

**A few moments later...**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The scream echoed down the hallway as Scotland and Wales came barreling around the corner toward England and Northern Ireland, who had turned around in confusion.

Calmly, Northern Ireland held out a palm and said a quick spell to keep his brothers from bowling him over.

"What now?" England asked irritably.

"T-T-T-The..." Scotland pointed a shaky finger.

"IT'S COMING FOR US!" Wales yelled in terror, then curled in on himself and started trembling.

"What's coming for you?" England asked. Then he saw Northern Ireland's ashen expression.

Slowly, he turned in the direction his brother was pointing toward. Just as it was about to come into view...

The lights blinked out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

England flinched at the scream, then muttered a light spell. A small ball of magic flared to life in his palm. Beside him, Northern Ireland held one as well.

England examined his brothers. Northern Ireland's normally stoic exterior had cracked, and his face was drained of color, but otherwise, he was fine. Scotland and Wales were clinging to each other in terror, but they, too, were not harmed. England sighed.

"Curse this building. Why aren't there any windows in this hall?"

"There are."

"Pardon?" England turned to his youngest brother.

Northern Ireland looked back as calmly as he could manage, considering the situation. "There are windows in this hallway. They're being blocked by magic. Surely you feel it too?"

England cursed under his breath, his senses on high alert. Suddenly, he spotted a light in the distance. He glanced at Northern Ireland, who shook his head.

Slowly, the light grew closer and closer.

"Who's there?" England called out.

The light stopped. All was silent for a moment, as if they were waiting for each other to move.

Then a high-pitched voice called out, "THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

Lights flickered into being all around the UK brothers, but they did nothing to alleviate the dark. Whispery voices began to chant, a few at first, but slowly growing in number and strength.

"The British are coming, the British are coming. They're coming, they're coming, they're coming, they're coming..."

Other voices began to join them, this time lesser in number.

"They're coming to turn brother against brother, to take us away, to tear us apart. Apart, apart, apart, apart..."

Wildly, England spun around, trying to see who was speaking, but his light never reached the owners of the voices. Instead, the chanting just grew louder and louder until...

"ATTACK!"

The lights flared up again, blinding the UK brothers as more than sixty children and teens swarmed them, crying out battle cries and waving a mixture of American state and Canadian province/territory flags, along with all of the versions of their nations' respective flags from all the different eras of history.

Once they were all pinned to the ground, the UK brothers were finally able to get a good look at who had attacked them.

"UNCLE SCOTLAND!" An overenthusiastic Nova Scotia was glomping Scotland so tight that he couldn't move, much to her siblings' and cousins' shock.

"Hehehe... THIS IS REVENGE!" Massachusetts yelled from on top of England, who spluttered in rage.

"Don't you DARE move." British Columbia said, glaring at Wales, who gulped.

"Hi uncle North. Sorry about this," California said sheepishly from her position sitting on Northern Ireland's chest. He didn't respond, just stared up at the ceiling.

"OK, kids, I think you can let them up now!"

America and Canada appeared from around the corner, identical evil smiles lighting up their features.

"AWWWW!" all of the provinces, states, and territories complained together. "But DAAAD!"

"No buts," Canada said firmly, though his expression stated otherwise. "Let your uncles up."

Reluctantly, the younger North Americans backed away, allowing their fathers to pass through and help the UK brothers up.

"What was that all about?" England demanded as soon as he made sure they were all in one piece.

The NA brothers shared a look.

"Canada? You wanna explain?"

"Sure, America." Canada grinned. "England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, meet the North American Provisional Militia."

Scotland blinked. "Your children are your military?"

"Nope! They formed the organization themselves." America smirked. "I must say, I'm rather proud of them."

"Me too," Canada concurred.

"They are a... ah, how to explain it..." America trailed off.

"A kind of protection, of sorts," Canada supplied. "For when we need to hassle other nations, such as yourselves. And they were very effective revenge, today at least."

The North Americans all shared a glance, then started to chant again.

"The British are coming! They're coming, they're coming! They're coming to tear us apart, to take us away!"

Finally, England could take no more. "Will you _please_ explain what that means?"

"Simple. It's for separating us during our colonial days." America's gaze grew dark.

"Perhaps you should have thought about it a bit, before doing it, eh?" Canada grinned manically.

The UK brothers started backing away as the North Americans advanced.

Then they burst out laughing.

"Oh, you should have SEEN your faces!" America cried out, tears streaming down his face.

"Pfft! Did you really think we still haven't forgiven you for that? It was more than 300 years ago!"

"So it was all a joke?" Scotland said, looking confused.

"NO! It was all real!" Wales couldn't help himself, and poked fun at his brother again.

"They might have forgiven us," Scotland glowered, "but I haven't forgiven you yet."

"Oh crap-"

With that, Scotland jumped on Wales again, and a brawl broke out. England sighed.

"Did you two really have to do that?" he chastised the NA brothers.

"Oops."

"Never mind. Let's move into the meeting room..."

And somehow, they were able to drag the fighting brothers back to meeting room. Although it wasn't that hard, considering the sheer number of them present...

* * *

In the meeting room...

"So what now?"

This question came from Colorado, who looked up from his burger to ask. (America and Canada had randomly whipped up a feast of North American food.)

"We... wait?" Scotland said, sounding unsure. "Who's coming next?"

"Dunno," Nova Scotia responded from around her mouthful of pancakes. "We just come at random."

"No, actually, we seem to be coming in alphabetical order," California pointed out, sticking a fry in the air to illustrate her point. "If my calculations are correct, then next to arrive should be... France."

And sure enough...

* * *

Author's Note: I have no idea what just happened in the middle of the story. It's fun to creep out the UK brothers, though.

My headcanon: Nations are able to pull out random flags when needed, even if they aren't carrying them. They just appear. As illustrated by Italy's white flag.

So, aging is Scotland Wales England Northern Ireland. Because Scotland seems to belong as oldest, and Northern Ireland was once a part of Ireland, so should be youngest. And England talks about his older brothers, plural.

So, yep yep. France is coming next! Brace yourselves for a French invasion! Poor England...

Quebec is about to become a very, very happy province... XD Northwest Territories can't threaten him for speaking French anymore!

* * *

**Chapter 5: République Française**

* * *

Author's Note: I forgot to say this last chapter, but Scotland = Canada's favorite uncle and Wales = Australia's favorite uncle because Nova Scotia and New South Wales. XD I've been really forgetful these past few days...

Anyways. I was reading on TV Tropes, and I saw this thing that said "America has never called England 'Iggy' in the storyline. However, France has."

... INSTANT HEADCANON!

Mmm... A bit of explanation: For simplicity's sake, I'll only do metropolitan France, so no Guadeloupe, Martinique, French Guiana, Mayotte, or Reunion. Sorry!

So, without further ado, here come the French!

* * *

"Bloody hell. Not the frog," England said, his face turning red.

Scotland and Wales glanced at their younger brother, then at each other. Then they started yelling about "frog invasions", causing Northern Ireland to whack them both on the head.

But that was just one type of reaction. On the other end of the spectrum...

"FRANCE~!" Quebec yelled in joy, jumping up from his seat and nearly knocking over the table. Beside him, Ontario glared, but he couldn't keep the happiness from his expression either. In fact, all of the Canadians were smiling.

Their American cousins just sat there, blank expressions on their faces as they watched the chaos unfolding.

"Okay then..."

* * *

**Out in the hall, again (do you see the pattern here?)...**

"Papa! Papa! Guess what I found!" A young girl bounced up the the French nation, hiding her hands behind her back.

"What is it, Corsica, mon cher?"

"Look!" With that, Corsica brought out a tiny camera.

France looked around, suddenly suspicious. He hugged Corsica closer, taking the camera out of her hand. "Where did you find this?"

"In the vase over there!"

France cautiously approached the vase, as the rest of his children drew closer. He waved them off, and reached in.

"C'est quoi...?"

Inside the vase was an assortment of high-end spying equipment (North American in design, France noted to himself) and magic-weaving items.

"And why would this be here...?" France wondered aloud. He turned, calling to his children. "Haute, Basse, come here."

The Normandy twins immediately approached their father. "Oui, papa?"

"Would you be so kind as to investigate this for me?" France handed over the devices.

After a moments careful inspection, the Upper Normandy spoke.

"This camera was likely created in America, but this speaker seems to be of Canadian design."

Lower Normandy took over his sister's speech. "These plants are often used in tracking and scrying spells, particularly those practiced in British North America during the colonial era."

"Based on this, I would conclude that the North American nations have arrived," Upper Normandy supplied.

"Though why they have placed these is yet to be determined." Lower Normandy handed the objects back to his father.

"Is that all, papa?" The twins asked in unison.

France nodded. "Merci."

Without a word, the Normandy twins retreated down the hall once more.

"Papa? Papa, what does it mean?" With a worried look in her eyes, another of France's children approached.

"I do not know, Aquitaine. Be on guard. That goes for the rest of you, as well. Stay close to each other, and do not stray from this hall, compris?"

The regions of France nodded.

"Come, then." France led the way down the hall.

* * *

**In the back of the group...**

"What I would like to know is why America and Canada were playing around with magic? I thought monsieur England's specialty!" one of the regions whispered to her brother.

"I don't know, Rhône. I didn't think the North American twins were able to use magic, either."

Rhône-Alpes frowned. "But... if they can't, then who did, Provence?"

"I do not know." Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur sighed. "Hopefully it is nothing."

"Hopefully," his sister echoed.

Beside them, another region spoke up. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't we all, Limousin. Don't we all..."

* * *

**Towards the middle of the group...**

"Lorraine! S'il vous plaît! Donnez-moi le biscuit!"

Lorraine sighed. "Non, Bourgogne! And don't use "vous" with me! Why are you thinking of food at times like now, anyways?"

"But..." Burgundy pouted. "I want the biscuit!"

"Non. You can have a biscuit later, when we share with the rest of the group!"

"Non! Je veux le biscuit! Tout de suite!"

Suddenly, it clicked. "Oh. That biscuit."

Fishing around in her pockets, Lorraine finally located the computer chip. "Bourgogne, you know this isn't a biscuit. Why must you insist on calling it that, and acting like a child?"

Burgundy smiled evilly, swiping the chip from his sister. "I insist because I do. That is all you need to know."

With that, the region walked away, pulling out a device to stick the chip in and fiddling with it as he went.

"Imbécile..." Lorraine muttered.

* * *

**Skip a couple of people...**

"Oof! Bourgogne! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh! Ah, sorry, Centre." Burgundy smiled sheepishly at Centre before walking away in another direction.

"That clumsy fool. Why is he always burying his head in something?"

The region he had been speaking to sighed. "I do not know, Centre."

"Well, do something, Île! You are the oldest here!"

Île-de-France frowned. "I cannot. Even if I am the oldest, I have no real authority. Until papa France tells me to control him, I am powerless. Désolé."

"I do not care! Everyone listens to you anyways! You can at least try!"

"Désolé, Centre. I will not go about doing things I do not have the authority to do."

Centre growled in frustration. "Why must you be so uptight! I will find Picardie to deal with this!"

He stormed off. Île-de-France frowned after him, shaking his head. "Be careful."

"I don't need your advice! Picardie! Where are you?"

"Je suis ici!" Picardy popped up next to Centre. "Did you need something, Centre?"

"Can you please tell Bourgogne to focus on walking, and stop bumping into people?"

Just as Centre said this, Burgundy crashed into another region.

"BOURGOGNE! STOP BUMPING INTO ME!"

"AAAAAHHHH! Désolé, Alsace, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé!" Burgundy yelled, panicked.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME!"

And with that, Alsace punched his brother in the face, then proceeded to beat him up mercilessly.

"... I guess I won't be needed, then?" Picardy asked.

"No..." Centre responded, looking faint.

* * *

**With France...**

"Papa, should I go break that up?"

"Non, Pyrénées. You will get hurt. I'll deal with it." France sighed, walking over to the brawling regions while Midi-Pyrénées trailed after him, a worried expression on her face.

"Bourgogne, Alsace, what is going on here?" France said, his tone stern. The two regions immediately scrambled upright.

"N-Nothing, Papa!"

France raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? Then what is this?"

He brushed a finger along the bruise forming on Burgundy's face, causing him to flinch. France sighed and began to lecture the two.

Someone sighed, causing Midi-Pyrénées to jump. "Ah! Bretagne! I didn't see you there!"

Brittany smiled faintly. "I apologize for scaring you, Pyrénées."

"Oh! No, it's alright. I was just startled, that's all!"

Together, the girls turned to watch their brothers getting scolded.

* * *

**At the side of the group...**

"Pays! Pays, wait!"

Pays de la Loire turned around. "Nord-Pas?"

Nord-Pas-de-Calais bent over, panting. "I... wanted to... talk to you... about something..."

"What is it?"

"I... forgot..."

Pays de la Loire frowned. "How did you forget? Did Poitou hit you on the head again?"

"J'AI ENTENDU!" Poitou-Charentes yelled.

"GOOD! I MEANT FOR YOU TO!" Pays de la Loire yelled back.

"Why you-! Augh, I'm not going to bother! At least I'll be seeing Québec again soon!" Poitou-Charentes said, brushing off Pays de la Loire. This did not sit well at all.

"If you like the North Americans so much, why do you not move in with them?"

"Uh... Guys..." Nord-Pas-de-Calais attempted to intervene, but the other two just glared at him.

"Ah... I'll just, uh, go over there..." he said, hastily retreating.

* * *

**As they near the meeting room...**

France sighed. "At last! Peace!"

"Uh... Papa, I do not think that will be the case..."

"Hmm? Pourquoi pas, Auvergne?"

Auvergne shook his head. "Do you remember the fête de Noël Canada invited us to that year?"

France paled. "Mon Dieu! Do not remind me!"

"And that was just the Canadians. Imagine what all of them together must be like," said another region, shuddering.

France facepalmed. "I had not thought of that. Thank you for reminding me, Languedoc."

Languedoc-Roussillon smiled thinly. "It was Franche-Comté who brought it up."

Franche-Comté blushed, smacking her brother on the shoulder. "Don't say that! But yes, Papa, I do think we should be on high alert. Right, Ardenne?"

Champagne-Ardenne nodded, her bangs bouncing. "Oui. I fear this meeting will take much of our endurance."

"Then endure we shall!" France proclaimed. And with that, he pushed open the meeting room doors.

* * *

**Inside the meeting room...**

"Bloody frog!" England hissed as France came through the doors.

"Angleterre? What are you doing here?" France looked genuinely confused.

"I'm here for the G8 meeting, as are you!"

"Ohonhonhon~! Have I got your panties in a twist, Iggy?"

With a roar, England launched himself at France, and the two went tumbling down.

Meanwhile, Poitou-Charentes and Quebec were having a happy reunion.

"Poitou!"

"Québec!"

The two launched themselves at each other.

"Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien! Et toi?"

"Bon, bon!"

Giggling, the French region and the Canadian province continued to chat. (In French, of course. Quebec mostly just ignored Northwest Territories's reprimanding gaze.)

The rest of the occupants of the room scooted over for the French regions as they sat down, making polite conversation. Sighing, America and Canada pulled England and France off of each other.

"Let go, America! That frog will pay!" England fumed.

"I don't think so..."

"Lâches-moi, Canada!" France said simultaneously.

"Non, papa."

"Verdammt! Why is it that I have to deal with this all the time?"

"Germany?" Everyone in the room turned to see the German nation standing in the doorway, Prussia and his children behind him.

"Sit down and shut up!"

Everyone sat down and shut up.

* * *

Author's Note: Hopefully I didn't botch the French too badly... You're welcome to correct me if it's wrong!

The names of the regions used in the narration are in English, but the names used in the dialogue are in French. So Brittany was Bretagne, Burgundy was Bourgogne, and so on.

Translations:

C'est quoi? - What is this?

Haute - high (or, rather, upper, as in Upper Normandy)

Basse - low (or lower, as in Lower Normandy)

compris - understand

S'il vous plaît! Donnez-moi le biscuit! - Please! Give me a biscuit! (cookie biscuit, not fluffy roll-like biscuit)

Non! Je veux le biscuit! Tout de suite! - No! I want a biscuit! Immediately!

imbécile - imbecile/moron/idiot... You get the point.

désolé - sorry

Je suis ici - I am here!

J'ai entendu! - I heard that!

Pourquoi pas? - Why not?

fête de Noël - Christmas party

Mon Dieu! - My God!

Comment vas-tu? Je vais bien! Et toi? Bon, bon! - How are you? I am good (well?)! And you? Good, good!

lâches-moi - let me go

Verdammt - A German curse word I shall refrain from translating XD

So... yeah. Lots of translations... Do you think I overdid it a bit? Oops.

While we're on the topic of French, when I was in China at my summer camp, I saw this brand of water called "C'estbon". I literally could _not_ stop giggling. So the rest of the camp, my friends and I kept joking about the "It's good! water". That was fun... And strange. Who names a brand "it's good" anyways?

Anyways. I'm not sure why, but the Normandy twins scare me slightly. And I wrote them... There's something wrong with me...

France is actually a pretty good parent. Notice that Canada (who was raised by both England and France) turned out relatively fine (I maintain the invisibility was England's fault!), while America (who was raised by only England)... Well, America's America. That's the only way to describe it...

Quebec and Poitou-Charentes are best friends because apparently, the French population of North America is believed to have originated in Poitou.

Oh, and apparently Picardy is a canon character. It was Picardy that France made to take embarrassing pictures of other nations during the April Fools event or something. I don't even... *sigh*

Yep.

Hope you liked the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bundesrepublik Deutschland**

* * *

Author's Note: DOITSU~! Ve~!

The Awesome Prussia is also in this chapter, so... DOUBLE GERMAN TIME!

Hehe... I'm going crazy, aren't I... *shrugs* Ah, well.

* * *

The room was silent as the Germans filed in, taking seats on the other side of the room from where the English and French speakers were.

Then Prussia walked in.

"UNCLE PRUSSIA~!"

Pennsylvania threw herself bodily at the ex-nation, causing him to stumble and almost fall down (but of course he didn't, he's too awesome for that!).

The room erupted into chaos.

Some of the eastern German states, horrified, ran over to pry the American from their uncle.

Likewise, some of the American states rushed over to help as well.

The western German states watched calmly, while their American counterparts cheered on either Prussia, Pennsylvania, their siblings, or the Germans. Or a combination of them. Or just all of them.

The Canadian provinces sat there, mouths open in shock, while the territories looked about ready to murder their cousin (even little Nunavut, who was _seemingly_ too cute to murder anyone. _Seemingly..._ ).

The French regions' reactions were much like the Canadians' (i.e. gaping in shock and wanting to murder someone, although they mostly focused their murderous energy on Prussia), except for the Normandy twins, who just kind of... ignored it. How they managed to ignore the giant fight breaking out in the center of the room, no one knew.

As for the nations? Well, they were used to it by now. People jumping on others and starting an enormous fight was not at all uncommon in a world meeting. Or any meeting, for that matter.

Finally, Germany, France, and America managed to part through the crowd and retrieved Prussia from the overly enthusiastic state of Pennsylvania. Both were extremely unhappy at the separation, shouting things like "AWESOMENESS BELONGS TOGETHER!" and "I'M AWESOME! LET GO OF ME!".

Finally, Germany could take no more.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Everyone shut up.

* * *

**In the hallway, before the incident in the room...**

"Vati! Vati, will you please tell Anhalt to den Mund halten!"

"Hmm?" Germany turned toward the sound of the voice. "Sachsen, what did Anhalt say this time?"

Saxony's face suddenly grew red, and she spluttered a bit before responding. "Just tell him to shut up!"

"Ja-"

"Kesesese! The AWESOME me will tell Anhalt!" Prussia said, popping up from behind his brother and effectively cutting him off.

Worried for Saxony-Anhalt's health, Germany reached out an arm to stop his brother. "Bruder-"

"Watch this, Westen!" Prussia said, doing a back-handspring towards the supposedly unruly German state. When had he learned to do that?

"Now, Anhalt, what is it that I hear about you mouthing off your sister?"

Saxony-Anhalt immediately turned as red as Saxony, his reaction almost identical to hers. "It wasn't my fault! Nieder told me to!"

Prussia turned to Lower Saxony, the last of the Saxony triplets. Said state trembled in fear. "I-I'm sorry, Onkel  
Preußen! I won't ever do it again!"

"You'd better not, otherwise, I will use my awesomeness to destroy your vital regions!"

"BRUDER!" Germany yelled. "That is hardly appropriate for them to hear!"

"Kesesese..." Prussia laughed, running away from an irate Germany.

The German states stared after their father and uncle.

"Um..." one of the states said.

"Don't worry, Württemberg. He won't actually do anything. He loves us all too much," his brother responded.

Baden-Württemberg shook his head. "How did you put up with him all those years, Brandenburg?"

"Practice. And a lot of endurance." Brandenburg smiled, a little sadly. "And maybe a touch of insanity."

"It's amazing Vati didn't turn out that way, considering Onkel Preußen raised him..."

"Well..."

The two states sighed in unison.

* * *

**After Germany managed to catch Prussia...**

"Osten, how many times have I told you not to scare the children!" Germany admonished, dragging Prussia by the ear.

"Ow! Ow, let go, Westen!" Prussia complained, struggling in his younger brother's hold.

"Ja, Vati. Please let Onkel go."

"See! Mecklenburg understands me! She is awesome!" Prussia exclaimed.

Mecklenburg-Vorpommern blushed. "Onkel! Stop!"

"Why? Don't you like being praised by Onkel? Awesome _is_ his best compliment, after all!" one of the others pointed out, smiling.

Mecklenburg-Vorpommern blushed again, and smacked her brother. "Shut up, Schleswig!"

Schleswig-Holstein laughed, earning him another punch. "Ow! OK! Ich werde aufhören!"

"You'd better."

Germany sighed. "Come on, bruder. Let's go somewhere else."

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"Ack! Berlin, just because you are the capital, doesn't mean you can force us to do things!"

Berlin smiled. "Oh, but Vati and Onkel say I can, Saarland!"

Saarland frowned. "So? You're younger than all of us!"

He gestured at the other two states. " You agree, right, Bayern, Thüringen?

Bavaria sighed, shaking her head. "Must this always be about age?"

Thuringia nodded silently.

"Come on, guys! You have to support me!" whined Saarland.

Bavaria just snorted. "Come, Thüringen, let us leave."

The two self-proclaimed 'free states' departed in the direction of Saxony, the third of their group, leaving both Saarland and Berlin gaping after them.

"Wow... they're rude..." commented a voice.

"Yeah, Bremen. They are..." Berlin said back his brother.

* * *

**Germany and Prussia's somewhere else...**

"Westfalen, where is your brother?"

North Rhine-Westphalia turned. "You mean Pfalz, Vati?"

"Ja. I believe he was the one to break that vase?" Germany said, pointing to the vase that had held the North Americans' spy equipment.

"Oh! Ja, he did. He just went to talk to Hessen and Hamburg." North Rhine-Westphalia pointed towards her brothers.

"Danke."

Not noticing his approaching father, Hesse continued telling his dirty jokes. Suddenly, a strong hand came down on his shoulder.

Hesse gulped as he took in the expression of his brothers. "Ja, V-Vati?"

"What did I just hear you say?"

"AH! N-Null, Vati!"

"Well, it certainly didn't _sound_ like nothing. You are lucky I am here to deal with Pfalz, Hessen."

Rhineland-Palatinate paled.

Germany sighed. "Pfalz, just tell me the truth. Did you break that vase?"

"I..."

"I told him to do it, Vati!" Hamburg suddenly broke in.

Germany raised an eyebrow. "You, Hamburg?"

"Ja. It was a dare. I thought he wouldn't. I'm sorry, Vater."

Germany sighed. "I will let you off this time, since you are normally well behaved. But don't let it happen again."

Hamburg hung his head. "Ich verstehe..."

"Gut. Now get into the meeting room!" Germany shooed all of his states (and his brother) toward the meeting room doors.

He opened them, seeing the chaos inside, and...

"Verdammt! Why is it that I have to deal with this all the time?"

"Germany?"

"Everyone sit down and shut up!"

Everyone sat down and shut up.

* * *

**Back to the original time frame...**

Germany rubbed his head. "Now, who is not here yet?"

Timidly, Northern Ireland raised his hand.

"You don't need to do that, Nordirland."

"Oh! Sorry. Italy, Japan, and Russia have not yet arrived."

Germany sighed. "Italy is probably taking a siesta. Though it is unlike Japan to be tardy."

"Actually-" California began.

"SHUT UP, CALI!" the American states yelled, shocking the Europeans a little. (The Canadians were used to it.)

"But it's true. The meeting isn't due to start for half an hour," Limousin pointed out.

The glares coming from the North Americans were more than enough to set the French region trembling.

" _Don't_ make her feel any better about herself," Oregon threatened. Limousin 'eep'-ed and nodded quickly.

"Well, the rest had better arrive soon. I want to start this meeting as soon as possible," Germany sighed, mostly ignoring the tension in the room.

That was when someone glomped him from behind.

"Ve~! DOITSU!"

Germany sighed. "Italien... get off."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay... I had a random surge of homework this week...

Anywho. Germany is, of course, a calming force. However, Prussia is more of a dividing force, so put them together, and... stuff happens.

Translations:

Vati - Dad (Vater is more of 'Father', I think)

den Mund halten - shut up

Ja - yes (you should know this, right?)

bruder - brother (this too, right?)

Westen - West

Nieder - down (as in lower)

Onkel Preußen - Uncle Prussia

Osten - East

Ich werde aufhören! - I'll stop!

Null - nothing

Ich verstehe - I understand

Gut- good (you should be able to guess this, though...)

Verdammt - again, no translation. It's a curse word. :P

The names the Germans call each other are in German, like the French names were in French, so Sachsen = Saxony, Westfalen = Westphalia, etc.

So, yep. HERE COME THE ITALIANS! Oh, boy. This'll be fun. Poor Germany... And he thought two of them was bad enough... XD

* * *

**Chapter 7: Repubblica Italiana**

* * *

Author's Note: VE~!

Ita-chan is so cute! *gushes* But his regions are even cuter.

... Eh, that sounded weird... O.o

I should shut up now.

Oh, yeah, for the purposes of separating North and South Italy, the regions will call the Italy they're part of Papa, the other Italy uncle, but they'll all be half siblings, because it would be weird if they were cousins, since the North Americans are cousins.

* * *

**Inside the meeting room...**

"DOITSU!"

"Italien! I said get off!" Germany growled, still on the floor under Italy.

"Ve... OK!" Italy got off of Germany, bouncing happily. As soon as the Germanic nation was off of the floor, the Mediterranean nation started babbling.

Quietly, his children crept into the room and took seats between the French and German groups.

Then Romano arrived.

"POTATO BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM VENEZIANO!"

"Fratello?"

"FRATELLO! GET AWAY!" And with that, he started hurling tomatoes at the stunned Germany, who recovered his wits just enough to dodge.

"Ve! Fratello, stop!"

"NO! I won't let the potato bastard near you, Veneziano! You're safe with me!"

"But fratello..." Italy tugged miserably at his brother's arm. "Per favore?"

"... Fine." Romano glared at Germany, who was standing unscathed amid a field of smashed tomatoes.

The blonde nation just shook his head. "Italians..."

* * *

**Before, in the hallway...**

"Buono tomato, buono tomato~!" Romano sang as he strolled down the hallway, several regions in tow.

"Papa, Papa! Sing the part about Mr. Spagna!" One of the girls pestered.

"Puglia... Why would you want me to sing about that bastard?" Romano frowned.

The Italian region of Apulia giggled. "Because you always look so funny when you sing about him!"

Romano immediately turned red.

"Please, Papa? Per favore?" Another region, this time a boy, spoke up.

"You too, Abruzzo?"

Abruzzo nodded. "Yes, Papa, you always look so involved when singing about signore Spagna. You should sing it for us!"

"Fine..." Romano grumbled. Then he gave them all a hard stare. "You'd better not tell your zio Veneziano or your half-brothers and sisters about it!"

"Non lo faremo!" the regions chorused.

Romano grumbled again, then began to sing.

* * *

**With Italy...**

"Papa... I think I hear zio Romano singing..."

"Ve?" Italy turned toward the speaker. "Romano singing? He only does that when he's really happy, and he's not happy at all to come to a G8 meeting. I don't think so, Veneto..."

Veneto frowned. "But... I heard singing..."

"It was probably one of your half-brothers, then!" Italy smiled.

"But Papa... I heard it too..."

"Ve? You too, Aosta?" Italy turned to the rest of the Northern Italian regions. "Did any of you hear it?"

Several heads nodded, agreeing with Veneto and Aosta Valley.

"Hmm... But Romano usually doesn't do that..." Italy suddenly looked down at the short region tugging on his sleeve. "Si, Lombardia?"

"We should go investigate! Please, Papa?" Lombardy asked cheerfully.

"Umm... I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"Aw... Per favore, Papa!" another region cried, tugging on his other sleeve.

"... OK, Romagna. Let's go investigate!" With both Lombardy and Emilia-Romagna staring up at him with puppy dog eyes, how could Italy resist?

"YAY!" all the Northern regions cheered.

* * *

**Back with Romano...**

"Papa?"

Romano broke off in his song, irritated. "What? I was singing like you asked me, Molise!"

Molise shrank back a bit, but forged on. "I think our other siblings are coming..."

Sure enough, Northern Italy soon appeared from around a corner.

"WAH! VENEZIANO!" Romano yelled as Italy barreled into him.

"Fratello! I have a serious question to ask you!" Italy cried, seemingly distressed. Romano's expression immediately softened.

"What is it, Vene?"

"Ve... Were you singing?"

... Silence.

...

"WHAT? WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!" Romano's face was as red as his beloved tomatoes.

"Ve... The children said they heard you."

Just when it seemed Romano couldn't get any redder, it did. "I... I... CHIGI!"

With that, he fled down the hall.

"... Papa? Is zio Romano going to be OK?" one of the northern Italian regions asked, fiddling nervously with her shirt.

"... I think so, Marche. I hope so, at least..." Italy sighed. "Lazio? Can you please follow your papa?"

Lazio smiled. "I'll do my best, zio Veneziano. You can count on me! Vieni con me, Piemonte."

Piedmont moved to his half-brother's side, and together they zipped down the hall.

* * *

**A bit later...**

"Papa, papa! I just saw Piemonte and Lazio! They were covered in tomatoes, wrestling with zio Romano!"

"Oh, no! What if they get hurt? Trentino, tell me more!"

Trentino-Alto Adige/Südtirol frowned at his sibling. "What else is there to say, Sardegna? We need to go help them!"

"Ah! Giusto, giusto!" The island region of Sardinia exclaimed. "Sicilia! We must go help them!"

Sicily looked concerned. "But... Papa gets really mad when we interfere!"

"But if they get hurt..." Sardinia trembled at the thought.

Sicily, seeing this, hurriedly reassured her sister. "Come on, then! We'll go help, and everything will be fine!"

Both island regions rushed off.

"Well... That was easier than we thought..." came a voice from behind Trentino-Alto Adige/Südtirol. Said region glared.

"That is the last time I'm helping you prank the islands, Campania."

Campania laughed, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Lighten up, Trentino! La vita è buona!"

"Si, si..."

"Well, I think it's true," commented another region. "And you have to admit, you liked it, Trentino."

"I did not, Friuli!"

Friuli-Venezia Guilia smirked. "Oh, yes you did."

Trentino-Alto Adige/Südtirol spluttered incoherently, then stomped off in a rage.

Friuli-Venezia Guilia and Campania burst into fits of giggles, causing a couple of nearby regions to give them strange looks.

"Ci dispiace, Liguria, Toscana!" Campania called as she tugged Friuli-Venezia Guilia away.

Liguria sighed. "I can't believe our siblings. Why do they think pranking the islands is fun?"

"Non ho idea di," responded Tuscany with a shrug. "Perhaps because the islands do not realize they are being pranked until a while later?"

"Si, but after that while, they get really mad..."

Sure enough, Sicily and Sardinia soon emerged from the hallway, faces curiously blank of expression. After getting the story out of a trembling Trentino-Alto Adige/Südtirol, they located their mischievous siblings.

"Why, Friuli, I do believe you and Campania somehow convinced Trentino to, ah, what is the term?" Sardinia began, as calm as ever.

"I believe you're looking for 'prank', sorella," Sicily said, matching her sister's tone of voice.

"Yes, prank. You convinced him to prank us, is that correct?" Sardinia's gaze hardened.

"No, Sardegna, Sicilia, you have it wrong, we never-"

"I think you did, Campania. Sorella?" Sicily said.

"Si," Sardinia responded. Both island regions started to glow.

All of the other regions started to tremble, fleeing for their lives.

* * *

**With Italy...**

"Papa, papa! Friuli and Campania pranked Sardegna and Sicilia again! You have to come help!"

Italy turned to the panting region next to him, a look of concern on his face. "Che cosa hai detto? Umbria, did you just say...?"

"Please, papa, come help!" Umbria tugged on his father's hand, eyes wide with fright.

Italy paled.

Suddenly, two more regions burst around the corner, dragging Romano along behind them.

"Umbria! Did you tell him?"

"Si, Calabria! Let's go!"

Calabria grabbed her father's hand and tugged the southern half of Italy toward the northern.

"Ah! Aspetta! Calabria, Basilicata, you haven't explained what's going on yet!" Romano yelled.

Umbria sweatdropped. "So you asked me if I had told Papa, but didn't tell zio yourselves?"

Basilicata blushed. "Uh... We kind of forgot in the heat of the moment..."

"Whatever!" cried Calabria. "Papa, the Friuli and Campania pranked the islands again!"

Romano's face immediately grew as pale and shocked as Italy's.

"Hurry, Veneziano!" Romano grabbed Italy's hand.

Together, the Italies rushed down the hall.

* * *

**Back with the islands and their unfortunate victims...**

"Ready for what's coming?" Sicily smiled as she extended an arm forward, mirroring Sardinia's position. Magical lights floated around them, and the other regions were scrambling to escape.

Friuli-Venezia Guilia whimpered, shrinking back against a trembling Campania.

"Oh, are you regretting it now?" Sardinia smirked. "Mi dispiace, _che sia troppo tardi._ "

"SARDEGNA! SICILIA! FERMA!"

The island regions turned to face their father, but it was already too late. Beams of energy shot toward the two regions on the ground, ready to do who-knows-what to them.

Then, just before they could reach their victims, something flew into their path, causing them to change into a mass of beautifully colored butterflies, which promptly flew away.

The Italians turned.

"They're waiting for you," was all New York said, before turning around and slipping back into the meeting room.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Italy frowned. "Ve... Sicilia, Sardegna, didn't we tell you no using your powers on your siblings?"

"But... We're the island region alliance!" Sardinia responded, whining a bit.

"I don't think England and Japan appreciate that..." muttered Romano.

"Ve... Apologize," Italy demanded.

"But they started it! They should have to apologize too!" Sicily protested.

"Fine. Just do it so we can get in!" Romano said, throwing his hands in the air.

Eventually, the four regions got their apologies out, and the Italians lined up at the door.

Italy pushed the door open, then immediately jumped on Germany.

"VE! DOITSU!"

* * *

**Back to the present time...**

"Ve... Where's Japan?" Italy asked, looking around.

"Not here yet," responded Germany a little gruffly.

"Ohonhonhon~! Sicile, come sit on my lap~!"

Sicily shrank away from France, and Romano turned red.

"C-CHIGI! FRANCIA, YOU BASTARDO! DON'T TRY TO SEDUCE MY CHILDREN!"

With that, the French nation was soon drenched in tomato juices.

Meanwhile, Sardinia and Corsica were having a happy reunion, and the rest of the Italian regions were distributing tomatoes, pasta, and pizza to the gathered nations, regions, provinces, states, territories, and capitals.

Of course, the Americans immediately started to stuff their faces. The Canadians were a little more reserved about it, but they, too, quickly snatched up portions for themselves. The UK brothers seemed like they didn't really care about the food, one way or another. The French regions seemed to enjoy themselves, but comments like "I can make better food" were heard. And the Germans just facepalmed.

"Typical Italians," muttered Bremen. He heard his siblings make noises of assent as they watched the Italians eat with more enthusiasm than the rest of the world combined.

"Oh, look! The door's opening again!" someone exclaimed.

Sure enough, the door opened slightly, and Japan poked his head in.

"Ah! Gomennasai, mina-san! I had a bit of trouble on the way here..."

"It's OK, Japan. Just come in. Russia isn't here yet either," Germany said, motioning for his friend to come in. But Japan still looked flustered.

"Ah, but... I don't think-"

Suddenly, the door burst wide open, and all the Japanese prefectures began to sing incredibly loudly and off tune-ly.

"Sore wa shiawasena tsuitachidesu!" they exclaimed.

Japan just curled in on himself in embarrassment as much eye-twitching occurred in the rest of the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that was fun. I don't know why the island regions have magical powers, but whatever. BUTTERFLIES ARE PRETTYFUL!

Translations:

per favore - please

Spagna - Spain

zio - uncle

Non lo faremo - We won't

giusto - right

La vita è buona - life is good

ci dispiace - sorry

non ho idea di - I have no idea

Che cosa hai detto? - What did you just say?

aspetta - wait

Mi dispiace, che sia troppo tardi - I'm sorry, it's too late

ferma - stop

Gomennasai, mina-san! - I'm sorry, everyone! (Japanese)

Sore wa shiawasena tsuitachidesu - It's a happy day! (Japanese)

So. Japan is next. YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 8: 日本国**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait... School has been stressful.

Japan. What to say about Japan...

You know what? Let's talk about patriotism and school spirit. Apparently, at my school, one of the possible school spirit days is "America Day". So naturally, people dress up in British stuff. 'Cause that's how my school rolls. XD

The only logical followup to this is for one of my friends to decide that next America Day, she'll dress Canadian. BECAUSE BEING DOUBLY CONTRARY IS AWESOME! Yep yep. XD

... I do have to wonder, though. Where would she get all that Canadian paraphernalia? Maybe she bought one of those "pretend to be a Canadian" kits? O.e

But anyways. Please, do enjoy the wonderful prefectures of Japan!

* * *

"Ah..." Japan's expression was one of complete bewildered embarrassment as all 47 of his children streamed into the room, laughing and talking and generally being completely different from their reserved father.

"Please don't do that..."

Germany gave his ally a sympathetic pat on the back, and America smiled at the Asian nation.

Japan sighed. "I'm sorry about this, everyone... Please, children! Calm down!"

But the prefectures were way to excited to calm down. In fact, a group of them had already, in the short space of a minute, managed to steal the Italian regions' cooking gear, the German states' flour (obviously they have flour on them. How else would they bake on the go?), the Canadian provinces' spare bottles of syrup (the territories... well, let's just say the territories can get _really_ defensive...), and some of the UK brothers' magic (how they managed to steal that, no one can say). They had quickly put the American states to work hauling water, and gave the French regions the task of somehow using the magic to turn ordinary flour into rice flour.

Curious, France poked the nearest prefecture in the arm. "What are you doing?"

"Making mochi!"

That was when they all dropped whatever it was they were doing and burst into the "Mochi no Uta", or the "Song of Mochi".

Needless to say, the room degenerated into chaos. Again.

* * *

**Before anyone else arrived...**

Japan's eyes darted around nervously as he peeked in through the doors of the conference hall. Once he was absolutely sure everything was clear, he motioned with his hand.

47 Asian young adults emerged from various hiding places like bushes, cars, doorways, and even in one case, the top of a lamp post, carrying various mechanical parts with them. They quickly filed into the building, and Japan hastily shut the door.

Once inside, they all ran toward a special room that had already been scouted and monitored, not making a sound until the entryway was safely shut and sealed.

Then chaos erupted.

"Iwate! Wrench, please!"

"Get it yourself, Gunma!"

Two girls immediately started squabbling as they tried to fit their parts together. Beside them, their brothers and sisters weren't having much luck, either.

"Saitama... I do not think that bolt is the right size..." one of the boys muttered, eyeing his brother, who was trying to jam a large bolt into a very small opening.

"Oh. That makes sense! Thanks, Fukushima!" Saitama smiled happily at Fukushima, who merely shook his head and went to help someone else.

However, that someone else didn't seem to want his help.

"I don't need your help. Stop bothering me."

"But, Kochi-"

"I said no. Ie. Watashi wa daijobudayo."

"Kochi! Please, don't be rude!"

"But I'm not, Oita. I'm just stating the facts." Kochi responded bluntly.

Oita sighed, and pushed his brother away. "Come on, let's leave her to it."

"Arigato, Oita," Kochi smiled, seeming genuinely relieved that they were leaving. Oita just shook his head in exasperation.

"That wasn't very nice, Kochi..."

Kochi looked at the speaker, confused. "What do you mean, Nagasaki?"

Nagasaki quickly shook her head. "Nothing! Sore wa nanimonai!"

With that, she quickly retreated to join her other siblings.

"Ne, Nara! Do you need help?"

Wordlessly, Nara moved over to let his sister help him.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Oto-san! Is this right?"

"Hai, it's fine, Niigata. Oh, Aichi! No, don't-"

But Japan was too late, and soon black smoke was filling the air.

"Wah! Quick, someone get the fire extinguisher!"

"I have it, Mie!"

"Quick, over here, Okayama!"

Prefectures scrambled to help put out the pending explosion, crawling over one another in their haste.

"Ah! Hokkaido, you stepped on my foot!"

"Gomen, Yamagata!"

"Tottori! Disable the smoke detector, quickly!"

"Already on it, Okinawa!"

"Oto-san! We'll need the spare parts!"

"Yes, of course, Osaka. Yamaguchi, will-"

"On it, Oto-san. Fukui, help?"

"Mochiron."

"WAAAHHH! Help, my skirt's on fire!"

Cue sweatdropping from around the room.

"Kagoshima... how did you get your skirt on fire?"

"Stop asking questions and help me, Kamagawa!"

Kamagawa sighed, then pushed his sister to the ground and rolled her around for a moment, then hauled her, spluttering, upright again.

"There." He quickly made himself scarce before she could start ranting at him for manhandling her.

"Well then. That was rude."

"No kidding, Aomori."

Kagoshima spluttered some more. "Did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT? Tell me you saw that, Aomori, Akita!"

"Well, at least he got the fire out," Akita pointed out.

"But-!"

"Calm down, Kagoshima."

Kagoshima whirled on the speaker. "You too, Miyazaki? I thought you were my friend!"

Miyazaki sighed. "I am. That doesn't change the fact that panicking won't help."

Kagoshima stomped away.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try..."

* * *

**A bit later...**

"Tokushima?"

"Hmm? Oh, Fukuoka. Sorehanandesu- Hang on. MIYAGI! SAGA! STOP SWORDFIGHTING!"

Both prefectures immediately dropped their swords.

"Sorry, Tokushima!" they chorused.

"Hmph." Tokushima turned back around. "Yes, Fukuoka? Sorehanandesuka?"

Fukuoka shook his head. "I was just wondering how we're doing on time."

"We're a little behind, but we should be fine. Nazedesu ka?"

"It's just that Yamanashi and Nagano aren't really doing anything over there, and I was wondering if I should tell them to help."

"Well, if there's something for them to do, then why not?"

"Right. I'll go get them."

As Fukuoka walked toward them, both Yamanashi and Nagano ran away, giggling.

"Ibaraki! Do you need help?"

Ibaraki looked up at Nagano, who was making puppy dog eyes at him. "Not particularly..."

"Oh, please let me help you! Fukuoka wants to give me something to do, and it's probably unpleasant."

"Ah..." Ibaraki sighed, then moved over.

Nagano squealed and hugged him. "You're the best!"

Meanwhile, Yamanashi was having a similar conversation.

"Please, Shiga?"

"But... I really don't need help."

"Come on. It's just for a little bit!"

"Fine."

"YAY!"

* * *

**After about fifteen minutes...**

"SHHH!"

Everyone glanced over curiously.

"What is it, Tokyo?" Japan asked.

"I hear the Americans!" Tokyo stage-whispered.

A hush fell over the room.

"Alright, no more loud talking. Especially you, Toyama."

"Oto-san!" Toyama protested loudly.

"SSSSHHHHHH!"

"Oh. Sorry, Osaka."

"It's OK, Toyama. We all make mistakes." A gentle hand rested on Toyoma's shoulder. She smiled up at her sister.

"Thanks, Kyoto."

Kyoto inclined her head.

"Aw, Kyoto, stop being so old-fashioned!"

Kyoto frowned. "It's not being old-fashioned, Hyogo. It's merely being polite."

"Yeah, Hyogo. Stop picking on Kyoto."

"Stay out of this, Wakayama," Hyogo responded.

"But-"

"SSSSHHHHH!"

"Sorry," Wakayama whispered, and went back to work.

* * *

**Later...**

"Oto-san! I think the Canadians are here."

"Thank you for telling me, Ishikawa." Japan motioned to his prefectures, and again they became quiet.

"Hey, Tochigi, do you think we could-"

"No, Chiba. We're not going to."

And that was that.

A few minutes later, the announcement that the British were here arrived.

"Hey, Shizuoka! Remember that time we stole Igirisu's hat?"

"Actually, I do. Did he ever figure out it was us, Kumamoto?"

"Watashi wa so wa omowanai."

Shizuoka grinned. "We should give him that hat back sometime..."

"We really should."

* * *

**After the French, Germans, and Italians arrived...**

"Can we go now, Oto-san?"

"Russia isn't here yet, Gifu."

"But it's boring waiting here!"

"Be patient."

"I agree with Gifu, Oto-san."

"Thank you, Ehime!" Gifu immediately glomped Ehime, causing him to stumble and crash into another prefecture.

"Ow! Ehime!"

"Sorry, Hiroshima," Ehime said as he motioned toward Gifu, still clutching him.

"Oh. I see."

Japan sighed. "Does everyone know what to do? Kagawa, tell me."

"Yes, Oto-san. We are not to show the fact that we are hiding something. We should behave as if everything is normal. A good diversionary tactic such as dancing or singing a song would be effective covers for our actions. When Shimane gives the signal, we evacuate immediately."

"Yoi. Shimane, you have the controller, right?"

Shimane nodded, holding up the little control box.

"Alright. I guess we can go, then."

An excited shout came up as all of the prefectures piled out the door and into the hallway.

"NIHON NO TAME NI!"

* * *

**Back to the present...**

"MOCHI!"

With a flourish, the prefectures threw up their hands and struck poses throughout the room.

The Germans sweatdropped. The Italians clapped. The Americans and the Canadians gave each other "looks". The British and the French did the same.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Shimane suddenly yelled, and in an instance, the room was devoid of all those of Japanese heritage.

"What-"

But before Normandy could finish asking the question that was on all of their minds, a rumbling sound came from the hallway.

Suddenly, the doors to the meeting room crashed open and...

... Sealand appeared?

"Sealand?" England asked. "What are you doing?"

"WAH! RUN, JERK ENGLAND!" Sealand grabbed the nearest person of his size, who happened to be DC, and dashed back out the door.

Immediately, the rest of the Americans began chasing him, shouting, "RETURN OUR BROTHER!"

This set off the Canadian entourage, who began babbling something along the lines of "Don't you DARE mess with our continent!"

Which, of course, caused the French to decide that the nation that was once their colony needed assistance, and raced after them. While dragging the British along.

Excited by the chase, the Northern Italians ran out too, prompting their Southern Italian siblings to follow along with the Germans (and Prussia).

Thus, by the time the giant Japanese prank robot lumbered into the meeting room, there was nothing there except for overturned chairs and abandoned food products.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure what to do with the giant robot now... Meh, whatever. I'll... make Russia beat it up with his pipe or something.

So, I keep forgetting to mention the ages of the Europeans. Basically, they're all in their mid-upper teens, from 15 to 18-ish. Japan's prefectures are slightly older, at about 16-19-ish. They're a lot older than the states/provinces/territories of North America, because, let's face it, America and Canada are only physically 19, so their children kinda have to be a bit younger...

Although apparently Switzerland is only physically 18, which... I find that kinda strange...

Translations:

hai - yes (はい, but you should know this! I mostly put it in for the hiragana :P)

ie - no (いいえ)

Watashi wa daijobudayo. - I'm fine (私は大丈夫だよ)

Sore wa nanimonai! - It's nothing! (それは何もない！)

Oto-san - father (お父さん)

gomen - I'm sorry (ごめん, a shortened version of "gomennasai", if I'm interpreting it correctly...)

mochiron - of course (もちろん)

Sorehanandesuka? - What is it? (それは何ですか?)

Nazedesu ka? - Why? (なぜですか?)

Igirisu - England (英国, or rather, the UK or Britain. "England" strictly translated is "Ingurando", イングランド, but I think Igirisu is acceptable. Or maybe I'm just a clueless non-Japanese person.)

Watashi wa so wa omowanai - I don't think so (私はそうは思わない)

yoi - good (良い)

Nihon no tame ni! - For Japan! (日本のために!)

Yep yep. So, again I apologize for the long wait. I procrastinate too much. Actually, I kinda have homework I'm procrastinating on now as I type this, so...

Hope you liked it!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Российская Федерация**

* * *

Author's Note: Heheheheh... Russia this time. Russia... heheheheh...

I like Russia... :)

By the way, sorry for the long delay. I got... distracted... and school got in the way, and I got distracted again, and then I procrastinated, and yeah...

* * *

"Japan, what was that?" America spluttered as they finally got everyone back into the meeting room.

Japan just smiled. _He smiled._

Blank expressions were seen all around the room.

Suddenly, Japan toppled to the floor.

"JAPAN! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Hawaii exclaimed happily as he glomped the Asian, an angelic smile on his face.

"I missed you too, Hawaii," Japan responded, as if it was an everyday occurrence for young children to glomp and declare their undying hatred for him simultaneously.

The Americans sighed, while the Japanese just looked slightly uncomfortable. The rest of the room, however, did not react so calmly.

"... That's not a very nice thing to say to someone," remarked Scotland to Alberta, who sweatdropped.

"Japan, do something to stand up for yourself!" yelled Saarland.

"Go Hawaii!" yelled Brittany at the same time.

"Why is Japan just standing there?" wondered Sicily.

"Who cares? This is fun!" Alsace cried, joining in on the mass hysteria.

"Guys, calm down. This is just how Hawaii usually greets Japan," Oklahoma grumbled.

"Hai, they're good friends, but habits are hard to break," commented Nagasaki. "Hawaii-chan can't help it. I do it too, it's just that I-"

"Wait, you hate Japan too?" asked Lower Saxony, confused.

"No! I greet America by saying I hate him!"

"Oh. That makes more sense."

Lorraine bopped him on the head.

"Lorraine! Don't do that!" Centre protested.

"PASTAA~!" Molise decided to exclaim.

"Wurst!" Brandenburg shot back.

"Maple!" Newfoundland interjected.

"Wine!" This came from Midi-Pyrénées.

"I would say "scones", but that would be immature..." remarked Wales. Northern Ireland nodded.

"Hamburgers!" cried South Dakota.

"MOCHI~!" Nagano sang.

"Kolkolkol... Shut up, da? Besides, we all know vodka is the best."

The room fell silent, as all eyes turned toward Russia.

Who merely smiled.

Causing everyone to cower in their seats.

* * *

**A bit before...**

"Understand?" Russia asked. All his children nodded. "Хорошо! Then in we go!"

With that, he opened the doors as his rather nervous children stood in anticipation.

Until, that is, they saw the chaos inside.

"Uh..."

* * *

**Back to the present time period...**

"OK! Let's take roll!"

The nations and administrative districts in the conference room looked around in confusion. Roll? What did Russia mean by that?

"Adygea!"

"Here, папа."

"Bashkortostan!"

"Here!"

"Buryatia!"

"Сюда!"

"Altai!"

"Present!"

"Dagestan!"

"I'm here."

"Ingushetia!"

"Here."

"Kabardino-Balkar!"

Silence.

"Hey, hey, Kabardino, wake up!" came a whisper.

"Huh? What- Oh! Here, папа!"

Russia sighed. "Kalmikia."

"Here."

"Karachay-Churkess."

"I'm over here!"

"Karelia."

Karelia waved.

"Komi."

"Over here."

"Mari El."

"Here here here!"

By now, the rest of the room was getting slightly tired of this.

"Hey, Russia, can you speed it up a bit?" England called.

Russia looked up. "OK~!"

"Mordovia, Sakha, North-Ossetia Alania."

All three answered, "Here."

"Tatarstan, Tuva, Urdmurt, Khakassia, Chechen?"

"We're all here."

America facepalmed. "Dude, that's not what Iggy meant. Can you just skip the roll call?"

Russia frowned. "How else am I to make sure everyone's here?"

"Can't you tell when your own children are present?"

A few of Russia's children glared, along with the nation himself.

"Don't talk to папа in that way," warned one.

"Yes, Америка. Do not disrespect my father like that."

"I happen to know some very interesting ways to kill Americans," mentioned another, smirking.

"Zabaykalsky! That's enough," Russia warned. "And you too, Chuvash, Altai. I know you want to defend me, but remember what I said about threatening the hosts of the meeting?"

"You said not to, father."

"Exactly, Kamchatka. Now, where was I... Oh yes. Let's see... I got you already... so... Ah! Krasnodar and Krasnoyarsk."

"We're here."

"Perm and Primorsky?"

"I'm here, Primorsky's in the bathroom with Stavropol and Khabarovsk. I think they ate something they shouldn't have..."

"Ah. Thank you, Perm. Amur, Arkhangelsk, Astrakhan, Belgorod?"

"We're here."

"Bryansk, Vladimir, Volgograd...?"

"Here, Father."

"Vologda, Voronezh, Ivanovo, Irkutsk?"

A chorus of "here"s greeted him.

"Hmm. Kaliningrad, Kaluga, Kemerovo, Kirov?"

"Ah... Kaliningrad... kinda... um..."

Russia frowned. "What did he do?"

"Uh..."

"He..."

"Er..."

"He made Leningrad mad. The two are brawling outside."

Russia hummed. "Ah. I see. Thank you for the straight answer, Kostroma. I guess I'll just have to mark them here, and give them a talking to later. Right. Kurgan, Kursk, Lipetsk, Magadan?"

"Here."

"Moscow twins?"

"Here."

"Wait... there's two Moscows?" America pulled a confused expression. Most of the room seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"Isn't Moscow your capital city?" England asked.

"One of them is. The other is an oblast. Much like one of your states, America," Russia said, smiling creepily. Then he turned back to his list as if nothing had happened. "Murmansk, Nishny Novgorod, Novgorod, Novosibirsk?"

"We're over here, папa!"

"Omsk, Orenburg, Oryol, Penza?"

"Omsk said something about her boss needing her and being slightly late..."

"Mm. Pskov, Rostov, Ryazan, Samara?"

"Present!"

"Saratov is at the airport still taking care of business... Sakhalin, Sverdlovsk, Smolensk, Tambov?"

"Here."

"Tver, Tomsk, Tula, Tyumen,?"

"Here, папa."

"Ulyanovsk, Chelyabinsk, Yaroslavl?"

"Here."

Alright... I've got Moscow, so... St. Petersburg?"

"Present!"

"Yevreyskaya, Nenets, Yugra, Chukotka, Yamalo-Nenets?"

"Um... they said something about, uh, exercising their autonomy..."

Russia blinked. "Didn't I say that today was not a good day for that?"

His children squirmed, nodding their heads.

Russia sighed. "I guess I'll just have to go retrieve them."

"Um, wouldn't that be kind of hard?" Canada pointed out quietly. "I mean, if they're still in Russia-"

"Heт, I am sure they followed us here." Russia stepped out of the room for a few moments, and sure enough, he soon returned dragging five complaining teenagers by the ears.

"If you are going to watch, you may as well come in," he said mildly as they rubbed their ears and shot him glares. "And don't look at me like that."

"Приносим свои извинения," they chorused, though it didn't sound sincere at all.

But Russia merely smiled.

That was when Moscow (the city) decided Moscow (the oblast) was standing too far away, and jumped on his head, sending the two crashing into Kaliningrad and Leningrad, who had just come in from their fight in the hallway. The previously brawling oblasts immediately got riled up again, punching each other simultaneously and falling into the French and American contingents, respectively.

"Sacré bleu!" Alsace moaned. "My tea!"

"WAAAAH! GET THE COMMIE OFF OF ME!" South Dakota screamed.

"Hey, be careful!" Lorraine said, shying away from Alsace's growing puddle of spilled tea.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MOSCOW!" DC yelled, jumping on Moscow (the city) and knocking him over, accidentally hitting Berlin with a flailing arm in the process.

"Hey! Why, you little-"

"Berlin-kun!" Tokyo quickly grabbed Berlin's arm. "Please, don't make it worse than it already-"

"WOOOHHOOOOO!" Four figures came crashing through the window.

Much to the shock of four nations.

"Wha- London?!"

"Ottawa! What did I say about breaking America's windows?"

"Paris! Mon Dieu, don't tell me you spend your free time fraternizing with London!"

"Ve, Rome, zio is very disappointed in you! At least bring some pasta if you're going to crash a meeting!"

The four capital cities glanced at each other sheepishly, then turned to face their nations.

London tried to explain. "I'm sorry, father, but DC, Berlin, Tokyo and Moscow got to come, so we thought we'd-"

"London, it is very rude to not inform the host of the meeting that you are coming," England said, cutting the city off.

"But Papa, we're good friends!" Paris protested.

France faked a swoon, but you could see his smirk. "Oh, Paris, where did I go wrong with you?

"It was a fun entrance...?" Ottawa offered.

Canada frowned. "That still doesn't give you a right to break the windows. You'll have to sort this out, and your boss will NOT be pleased."

"Mi dispiace, zio, papa, but I forgot the pasta on the kitchen table!" Rome fretted.

Italy and Romano glanced at each other, then patted their capital on the head. "It's OK, Rome. We'll just have to make some pizza right now."

"That sounds fun!" Liguria cut in.

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

And thus, the assembled nations, administrative regions, and capital cities set about making more of their nationally appreciated dishes.

* * *

"So, what now?" Ingushetia remarked after the food was eaten.

The nations and their children glanced at each other.

"I have no idea..." Wakayama intoned.

No one noticed the capitals' shared smirks.

* * *

Author's Note: Russia has too many administrative regions. He has 21 republics, 46 oblasts, 9 krais, 1 autonomous oblast, 4 autonomous okrugs, and 2 federal cities. Collectively, that's 83 "federal subjects of Russia". You see why I didn't do much (actually, any) character-fleshing-out for most of them. And why I didn't bother with their proper Russian names.

Translations:

Хорошо! - Good! (pronounced "khorosho")

папа - dad (pronounced "papa". Yep.)

cюда - over here (pronounced "syuda")

Америка - America (pronounced "amerika". Of course.)

Heт - no (pronounced "nyet" or "net")

Приносим свои извинения. - We apologize. (pronounced "prinosim svoi izvineniya")

Sacré bleu - a French expression of surprise or dismay. Apparently. According to Google Translate, it literally means "sacred blue". I dunno... *cough*Idon'tspeakFrench*cough*

Um. Yeah. So. I figure that Canadians breaking America's windows would be a common occurrence. So would Americans breaking Canada's windows. Mmhm. *nods to self*

And yeah, I couldn't resist putting the capitals in there. I mean, some of them are already there, why not throw the others in as well, right? XD

Um, so yeah. One more wrap-up epilogue-like chapter, and this should be done! YAY!

Hope you liked it~! :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Epilogue: The Aftermath**

* * *

Author's Note: So. Whoop. This is the end! :)

In response to a guest review from last chapter: China isn't part of the G8, or have you forgotten? Just like Canada isn't part of the main Axis/Allies group of Hetalia (though he is in real life... But when had Hetalia stuck to history word for word? I mean, battles involving China as America's Pokemon on Seychelles? XD). But it's OK, that's a mistake everyone makes. And Sochi... is only a city... So no Sochi, sorry. If it makes you happy, I guess you could think of him as too busy preparing for the Olympics...? :P

So yeah. Um. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**After the disastrous G8 meeting in which nothing got done except the bettering (and even that's debatable... They did enjoy lots of food together, though, so that counts) of international relations...**

All the countries and their children were somehow safely shuttled back to their respective homes.

Well, almost.

"IGGY!"

"What is it now, America? I'm busy right now!"

"I lost D.C.! I can't find him anywhere, and neither Maryland nor Virginia's seen him, and his boss doesn't know where he is either!"

"Well, I certainly don't know where he is! I'm trying to find London at this moment, so if I am able to locate him, I'll ask."

"... wait, London's missing too?"

"Yes, America, that's what I just said."

"Dude that's horrible! Canada says Ottawa disappeared too!"

"... Oh. That's not good..."

"THE RUSSIAN COMMIE MUST HAVE KIDNAPPED THEM!"

"America, why would Russia want your child? Or my child, or Canada's child?"

"I DON'T KNOW! HE'S A COMMIE!"

"... *sigh* I'll call France to see if he's seen any of them."

"BUT IGGY I TOLD YOU THE COMMIE STOLE-"

_Click_

* * *

"Non, Angleterre, I have not seen them. Paris seems to have disappeared, as well, and so has Rome. The Italies are freaking out right now."

"Bloody hell. How did they all disappear at the same time?!"

"They must have gotten lost on the way home from the meeting."

"Do you know about Berlin, or Tokyo, or Moscow?"

"Non, I was just about to contact Allemagne when you called."

"Then call him, and I'll ask Japan."

"Alright."

* * *

"Ja, Berlin is gone too."

"Do you have any idea what is going on?"

"I do not know... Bruder claims they're still hiding in the meeting room, having a slumber party, but won't tell me how he knows this. I doubt he's right, anyways, he went out drinking with Spain last night."

"And they left me behind? But we are the Bad Touch Trio! Not duo!"

"Focus, France. Have you any information from Japan or Russia?"

"No, England is calling Japan right now."

"Tell me when you have news."

* * *

"Yes, hello, Russia-san. I wanted to ask if you had seen Moscow recently?"

"Nyet, he seems to be missing."

"I see... Well, England-san just called me to say that the rest of our capitals have been missing since the G8 meeting, as well. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"Moscow claims they're in the meeting room."

"Moscow...?"

"The oblast, not the city."

"Ah. I see..."

* * *

Eventually, they all gathered at the meeting hall.

"Are we sure we can trust Prussia's word for this?" England asked doubtfully.

"My child says it too, da," Russia said, nodding and smiling creepily. "I trust him."

And so they went in.

Giggling noises could be heard coming down the hall. The nations raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Moskva, are you in there?"

"Ve, Roma? Roma! Where are you?"

"Ottawa, please, this isn't funny!"

"Berlin! Get out here!"

"D.C., this isn't cool! Come out!"

"Paris, cher, why are you hiding in this dingy meeting hall?"

"Tokyo, please come out. We are worried."

"London! Is that you? What are you doing?"

The noises stopped. Then-

"DAD DAD DAD DAD!" D.C came barreling out of the room. "I'VE GOT BLACKMAIL~!"

The nations froze.

"... Blackmail...?"

"Yep!" Ottawa, who had come up behind D.C., smiled evilly. "Films of you, not being manage your children."

"We will not hesitate to use them," Tokyo warned.

"So be prepared," Moscow chimed in.

"For example, I could show some of this blackmail to England," Paris started.

"- Or _I_ could show some to France. And then where would you be, Father?" London smirked.

"It would be in your interest to give in to our demands," Berlin said calmly.

"Like giving me more PASTAAAA~!" Rome exclaimed.

This, of course, set Italy off.

"VE~! PAAASSTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Cue facepalms from around the world.

"Why are our children so hard to deal with?!"

* * *

Author's Note: And... CUT! That's a wrap, folks!

If I feel up to it, I may add omakes to this for other nations (like China, or Spain, or Austria or Hungary or any of the Nordics or any of the Baltics or Poland or... you get the point).

Um, so yeah. That was fun, guys!

Hope you liked it~! :D


End file.
